coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8985 (7th September 2016)
Plot Todd is hungover, having got plastered after his row with Billy. Gemma arrives for work late and in a foul mood. Sarah apologises to Gary for accusing him of being after Bethany and asks him to come along to the meeting with Bethany's headmaster Mr Griffin as backup. Todd thinks he's lost Billy but Eva tells him that she's seen Billy and he wants to make up. Vinny is annoyed when Eileen pitches ideas for the flats, wanting to be involved on Jason's behalf. Todd calls at the vicarage and takes back the things he said to Billy. He assures him that he didn't cop off with anyone when he stormed off. They make up. Gail finds David's bloodied hoodie from Kylie's death stashed under his bed. She's disappointed as she thought he'd made progress by throwing it away. Sarah, Bethany and Gary arrive at Weatherfield High for the meeting with Mr Griffin, Lauren and her mum. Bethany is in the middle of telling Mr Griffin about Lauren bullying her when Lauren shows them the bruise from their scrap at the gym and accuses Bethany of being the bully. Mr Griffin stops the meeting and suspends them both when an argument between Sarah and Lauren's mum gets heated. Vinny doesn't want Eileen sticking her oar into their business and tells Phelan to sort it out or else he will. Sally hosts the mediation meeting between Beth and Craig. Craig starts the proceedings by telling Beth that he never thought about how hard it must be to be a parent and he's realised that he takes her for granted. Gary advises Sarah to keep an eye on Bethany's gym routine. Gemma brightens up when Dev promotes her to assistant manager, although Dev admits to Phelan that it was a meaningless promotion meant to placate her. Phelan decides to try the same trick with Eileen and offers to make her concepts executive on the flats project, which will mean travelling to various design shows. Later, a thrilled Eileen brags about it to Todd who instantly realises that Phelan is merely fobbing her off. Eileen is sick of his constant remarks about Phelan and tells him to move out of No.11. Craig and Beth's meeting seems to have gone well but they're set back to square one when it becomes obvious that Beth didn't listen to what Craig said. He calls her selfish. Todd turns up at the vicarage and asks to stay with Billy. Billy says it's okay, to his surprise and delight. Cast Regular cast *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *Lauren - Shannon Flynn *Lauren's Mum - Lisa Moore *Mr Griffin - Roger Morlidge Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Annex *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Jason's Construction - Office and yard *St. Mary's Vicarage - Hallway *Weatherfield High - Corridor and Mr Griffin's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen insists she wants to be involved in Phelan and Vinny's building project; Lauren suggests to her Head Teacher that Bethany has been bullying her; and Sally acts as a mediator for Kirk and Beth. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,410,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes